Little adventures
by animeluver4ever
Summary: Trunks and Goten make mischief! -COMPLETE-
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: What? What is this? Someone please tell me! I'm totally clueless! But I see people say they don't own DBZ and stuff so I guess I'll just say that too. I don't own DBZ! This story is pretty much just Trunks' and Goten's little adventures. I hope this turns out pretty good.  
  
Little Adventure's  
  
"TRUNKS!!! WHAT ARE YOU AND GOTEN DOING?!?!" "Uh, we were just, umm." Trunks stammered. "We were pretending we were in a submarine and we were shooting the bad sea aliens and then we almost got eated and then-" Goten got cut off. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING! JUST CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW!!!!" Bulma slammed the bathroom door hard, the mirror was still shaking. "See, Goten I TOLD you we shouldn't of filled up the bath tub! Now mom's mad at me!" Trunks complained. "Sorry Trunks." "Oh, it's ok. We just have to get a lot of towels and clean up all the water that spilled out, then we can watch all the water drain out of the tub and see the little swirly thing you love." "Yeah! I love that little swirly thing!" Goten exclaimed. The bathroom was just a big puddle of water and the bath tub was totally over flowing. "So why did you suddenly get obsessed with the sea?" Trunks asked. "Well, Gohan said he was studying sea animals like optokuses and sharks and skids and their skeletons." Goten explained. "Oh."  
  
"C'mon Goten, let's get a move on!" Trunks yelled. They were now outside and planning to go to the park. Vegeta was in the training room and Bulma was working on another invention of hers and didn't notice Goten and Trunks. "Ok, I'm here!" "Great, let's go!" Trunks went off with a burst of speed into the air. "Hey wait! Remember, I can't fly!" Goten was jumping up and down, trying to fly. Trunk's slapped his head. "I thought Gohan was going to teach you!" Trunk's yelled down to him. "Well, Gohan moved it to next weekend, cuz some other person is also going to learn how to fly." "Oh, fine, let's walk or run or whatever." Trunk's landed, looked at Goten and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Goten asked, looking confused and a little hurt. "Well, it's just that, well, you're a great fighter and all, and you still don't know how to fly! I learned when I started walking!" Trunks held back the rest of his laughter, knowing he would hurt Goten more. "I'll race you." Trunk's said. "Ok!" "Ready, set, GO!" They race to the park, Goten won (Trunk's let him win to make him feel better) and started playing. "Heh, look at that small, slimy thing." Whispered a gang member. Goten stopped swinging, and looked at him. "Uh, what do you want?" asked Goten. Trunks was at the merry-go-round, showing off his power by pushing the thing and making it a total blur. "We want your money. GIVE IT!" He made a grab for Goten, and managed to get his shirt. "I SAID GIVE ME YOU MONEY! NOW!" the guy yelled again.  
  
I'll stop for now. Please review! If this story sucks so far, then tell me why! If you think it's good, tell me! I won't write another chapter until I get enough reviews! (at least ten) Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and stuff, so yeah. Some of you told me to be more descriptive, and I want to thank you guys, you were right! It was a little confusing, and I think I know what to do. Thanks to all who reviewed! Ok, yeah, I know I haven't gotten ten reviews yet, but those three reviews really told me what was wrong and I've come up with a couple more ideas, and I couldn't wait! So here's the next chapter.  
  
Last time we saw Goten being threatened by some creep and Trunk's getting all the kid's sick on the merry-go-round thingy.  
  
Little Adventures Chapter two  
  
"Wait, Larry, he's a kid. He might not have money." Said another kid with Larry. Larry turned to Chris. "Shut up! If I say I want money, I'll get it! Dummy, I always get what I want! If he don't have it today, I'll get it tomorrow, doubled!" Larry turned to Goten. "You got that?!" Goten was gone. "Rrrrrr, where'd he go?!" Larry and Chris quickly looked around. By now a lot of the people around them were observing and whispering to one another.  
  
"Up here, stupid!" Goten yelled, slamming down a kick on to Larry's head, not hard enough to do anything serious, but so much it hurt a lot. Larry fell over, unconscious. Chris took one look at Larry, and bolted. Trunks ran over. "Goten, what was that all about?" Trunk's questioned. "A guy was threatening me, so I defended myself." Goten explained. Trunks took a look at Larry unconscious on the ground and said, "Goten! You didn't have to bust his head open!" "I didn't! I just knocked him out!" Goten yelled. The people around them started to get back to what they were doing before. "Well, I guess we better get outa here before he wakes. He's gonna be pretty PO'ed when he wakes. Let's go, he's getting up!" Larry opened his eyes so they were just a slit, then he saw Goten and Trunks and his eye's were as wide as tennis balls. Trunk's started to run, and Goten followed. Goten took a look back, and ran into something and made it collapse. It turned out to be Trunks. "Trunks, why'd ya stop?" questioned Goten. "M-mom's here." Trunks stammered. Bulma was searching for them, looking ready to kill. I'm going to murder those kids! "I thought you asked your mom to come here." Said a nervous Goten. "Um, actually, I told her, but I think she didn't hear." Trunks said, stumbling over his words. Then Vegeta appeared. "There's the little brat, right over there!" Vegeta said roughly. It took no less than a split second to pin-point where his son and his and were. Bulma stalked over to Trunks. "Why-Did-You-Leave-Without-Telling me?" She asked through clenched teeth. "I tried to tell you, but you were too absorbed in your work." Trunks said, looking down at his feet. "Goten will not be able to come over any more if you two keep making trouble." Vegeta stood by, enjoying this little conversation and smiling to himself. She was so cute when she was mad, in a scary way. Bulma suddenly started sobbing uncontrollable tears. Vegeta stopped smiling. Oh God, not now! "Trunks, I was so worried! Don't ever do that again, I was worried sick! I'm so glad you're safe." She gave Trunks a hug, digging her nails into Trunks. He didn't mind; he was actually used to it. (She usually did this after Vegeta and him were training roughly, being glad the guy hadn't killed her only son) Goten tried to amuse himself with a butterfly fluttering by, but got rather bored of it. Bulma suddenly got up and hugged Vegeta. "Thanks so much for finding him. I would have been such a nervous wreck." Vegeta blushed furiously; he didn't like her to be affectionate in public. He whispered "Can you hug me later?"  
  
"Sorry. Goten, Trunks, get in the car; I have to take Goten home soon." Bulma released Vegeta reluctantly, and then headed towards the car. Vegeta followed, still a little red in the face. "Goten, I hope you had fun. How about asking your mom if Trunks can stay over tomorrow? Better yet, a sleep over?" Goten looked up, sorted out the words, realized what she meant, and then practically screamed, "Yeah! I'm sure Mom'll let him stay!" Then the boys started talking excitedly about what they would do that night, planning a little mischief.  
  
ChiChi heard the car pulling up. Finally! I was wondering where the little ball of energy was. She put down her spatula; she could leave the food for five minutes. "Hey ChiChi!" Bulma yelled. "Oh hey, come in!" ChiChi yelled back "Hey mo-" DOOMPH! "GOTEN?! Are you all right?!" Bulma and ChiChi screamed Goten had landed flat on his face. "Goten (snicker) what happened?" asked Trunks. Goten looked up with that Son grin. "I tripped over the seat belt!" Everyone snickered silently, except Vegeta. So the kid tripped, what's the big deal? Everyone filed into the spotless house, the little boys running up to Goten's room with a sly grin on their faces.  
  
K, what do you guys think? I want to know if you like it. Give me any suggestions if you think it sucks. I've already got the next chapter in my mind. ^_^ I'll usually have the next chapter of a story in two more days, ok? I don't have much home work, so I got's plenty of free time! ~_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Ok, last time Goten tripped and landed flat on his face. Then they came to ChiChi's house and they decided to stay awhile.  
  
  
  
Little Adventures Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"So Bulma, what's new?" asked ChiChi.  
  
  
  
"Trunks and Vegeta have been driving me nut! They can barely stand to be in the same room! I was wondering if Trunks should sleep over tonight?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was wandering around the living room, looking at the pictures on the shelves and mantle piece of the fireplace. There was a picture of Gohan as a kid, Goten a couple years ago, Goten and Gohan as a baby, a wedding picture, an really old picture of Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Launch, Roshi, Puar, Oolong and Yamcha all at the Kami house. Vegeta had an expressionless face, then his nose picked up some thing, something burning.  
  
  
  
"Hey woman! Are you cooking something?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" ChiChi exclaimed. She rushed to the kitchen, and found her stir-fry a little burnt. She set the table, made more coffee, and dished out rice, the stir-fry, and other dishes of food.  
  
  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Supper's ready!" yelled Bulma. "Hey Vegeta, come on, time to eat."  
  
  
  
Just then, Gohan came in. "Hey everyone. Mom, I'm home!"  
  
"Wonderful! How was the day at the city?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Great, uh, I got a lot of research done today at the library." He explained.  
  
"GOHAN!" DOOMPH! Goten jumped onto Gohan and hugged him. "Hey, what's up? You caught me by surprise!" Gohan hugged him back, and then set him down. "Stir-fry?"  
  
  
  
"Yep. Ok, everyone can sit down now."  
  
  
  
Trunks and Vegeta entered together, Trunks rushing over to sit next to Goten.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta sat on the other side, while Gohan and ChiChi were at the ends.  
  
  
  
The sayins ate all that was there; ChiChi and Bulma watched in disgust as little specks of food came flying from over here and there. Then they sat back, looking content and full. ChiChi then started mumbling about how much time would be wasted just washing the many dishes.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, we can have time for one more cup of coffee, then we have to go." Vegeta made a grunting noise, and then went to the living room again. Gohan went to his room to finish up his project, ChiChi and Bulma started talking again, and Goten and Trunks went back to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Bulma finished her coffee and asked ChiChi to get Trunks so she could say good-bye to him.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, get your shoes on, we're going to go as soon as we say good-bye to my little baby boy." Said Bulma. Vegeta grunted again, and started to put his shoes on.  
  
  
  
Trunks came down with Goten closely following, following very closely. THUMP THUMP THUMP!!! Trunks got up, rubbing his head and knees. "Goten, don't follow me so closely!" he said crossly.  
  
  
  
"Oops." Goten had that grin of Goku's spread across his face. Trunks then walked over to his mom.  
  
  
  
"Bye sweetums, be a good boy! And don't cause mischief." Bulma said. She gave her son a kiss, then hugged Goten, ChiChi, took Vegeta's arm and said goodbye. Vegeta quickly removed Bulma's arm, then walked out to the car. She looked disappointed for a moment, and then followed him.  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks ran up to Gohan's room, nearly cracking the door. Trunks started jumping on Gohan's bed; Goten had tackled him.  
  
  
  
"Can we please go out side and train?" They said simultaneously, giving him the puppy-eyed look.  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed, looked up thoughtfully, rubbed his chin and looked at the boys. He knew it was annoying to them if he took long to answer.  
  
  
  
"Well.." He said. Goten and Trunks' eyes got bigger, looking very sweet.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure." Goten and Trunks cheered and pulled Gohan outside.  
  
  
  
"Can we throw rocks at you like we did last time?" Goten asked excitedly, looking up at Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Sure, just stand really far away, then we can spar after a little warm-up." Gohan replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, what ya guys think? It's going a little slow, I know. This chapter was a little boring, if you ask me. Anyways, until I get at least two reviews (so I know people are actually reading this) I won't post the next chapter. Can you guys also read my other story too? Tell me if I should delete it or continue it. Thanks for all you guys who are reading this! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Same as before.  
  
Last time Gohan had agreed to spar with Goten and Trunks.  
  
  
  
Little Adventure's Chapter 4  
  
"Ok, you guys stand behind this line," Gohan said while drawing a line in the sand next to a pile of rocks. "You guys will be throwing those at me and I have to dodge them."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, let's just get started!" Trunks said impatiently, tossing a rock up and down in his hand.  
  
"Ok, GO!!!" Gohan yelled. Instantly, showers of rocks came soaring at him. One barely missed his head, one near his stomach, and some headed straight for his you-know-what. One scraped his shoulder; then, while admiring that dodge, he got pelted right in the cheek. "Ooof!" he stumbled a little, regaining his balance "Ouch!" he said, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You shoulda been paying attention!" Trunks yelled at him. Gohan got hit in the hand, stomach, and nose.  
  
"Whew, ok Goten, your turn." Gohan said, breathing rather loudly. Goten ran to his place.  
  
"Go! Now! Hurry!" Goten yelled. He dodged and only got nicked a few times, better than Gohan.  
  
"Dang musta lost my touch." Gohan said, a little jealous that Goten could dodge faster than him.  
  
Trunks ran to his place, getting ready. Trunks then signaled them, and started dodging the rocks easily. He was dodging them easily. Until about 15 rocks came all at once, all very close to each other. He panicked, but dodged them all, just barely, and ended up in a really odd position. Goten started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ok," Gohan said, a little angry that Trunks had been able to dodge those. "Lets start sparring."  
  
"Yippee!" Goten yelled. Everyone got into a fighting position. "Ready, GOOOO!!!" They instantly started. Goten slowly got pushed out, and soon Trunks and Gohan were slowly going up and up.  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?! I'M STILL DOWN HERE!!!" Goten yelled, far from them on the ground. Abruptly, they stopped fighting, squinting in the dark looking for Goten, then suddenly sensing his anger. "Goten, I thought you knew how to fly!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Well, I would know if you would teach me but you kept on moving the lessons to next weekend and now some one else is going to come too!" Goten yelled angrily.  
  
Man, he can turn super saiyan and yet he can't fly! "Uh, yeah, whatever." Gohan yelled. Behind him he could hear a stifled laughter. "Trunks, stop *giggle* that! *Giggle* It isn't funny! *giggle*" He couldn't bear it, in an instant Trunks and Gohan were roaring with laughter. Tears began to form in Goten's eyes.  
  
"Don't! Stop it! *sniffle*" Goten began to cry, trying not to let Gohan and Trunks see this. Gohan saw instantly and stopped, then jabbed Trunks in the ribs hard, which almost cracked it. Gohan flew down and put Goten on his lap and started rocking him.  
  
Goten buried his face into Gohan's sleeve, making it wet.  
  
"Hey, it's ok buddy. I promise I'll teach you how to fly, or we can spend 20 bucks at the candy store.  
  
Goten popped up, eyes wide. "Really?!" "Yep, and Trunks can even spend 20 bucks there too."  
  
"And if you get the technique down right, then you can spend 10 dollars there with Trunks too. Either way, you get a lot of candy." Goten's grin went from ear to ear. Even Trunks was grinning, and daydreaming.  
  
They went back to the house, sweaty and smelly. "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!!! YOU BOYS KNOW BETTER!!!" The boys ran out franticly, getting washed and sneaking out a pair of clothes. They watched a movie with popcorn, and went to bed. Trunks and Goten went to bed, but didn't sleep.  
  
"Ok Goten, let's begin." They quietly climbed out of bed, whispering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK you guys, please review! I want to know what you guys think, and so I know I'm not writing this stuff for nothing! Oh, and if the paragraphs are really big, I'm sorry. I did write a lot of paragraphs, but sometimes something gets messed up and it doesn't come out right. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me! I wanna know if this is good or not!  
  
THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY STORIES AND OTHERS! AUTHORS REALLY LIKE THAT!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry, I don't own it, and never ever will, and probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did!  
  
Last time Goten and Trunks were up to something sneaky!  
  
  
  
Little Adventure's Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Ready to commence plan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Um, what does commence mean?" replied Goten.  
  
"It means activate or something like that." Trunks explained.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess I am." Said Goten.  
  
They went over the plan, twice, so Goten wouldn't be confused. Trunks asked Goten to repeat it, and he did it perfectly. They tiptoed out of the room, and into the kitchen. They grabbed a glass, and filled it quietly with water. Next, they went into the bathroom and got some shaving cream.  
  
Quickly and quietly, they went to Gohan's room, sneaky grins across their faces. They opened the door, and took Gohan's hands and dipped it in the water.  
  
A small smile went across Gohan's face. He laughed a little. Then they heard a soft sssssss, then smelt it.  
  
"Let's see our work." Trunks said quietly.  
  
They flipped the sheets, and Gohan had pink, flowery boxers.  
  
Trunks and Goten's faces turned from peach to red, then scarlet. They were trying to contain their laughter. They snorted a little, then again and again, until they just couldn't take it anymore! They burst out laughing, with Gohan waking up pretty quickly.  
  
"Hey, what are-" He smelt the pee, and then looked down. He quickly covered himself, his face a dark scarlet. Trunks and Goten were on the floor laughing.  
  
"What's going on in here?" ChiChi asked. She looked at Gohan then smelt the pee.  
  
"Oh, Gohan honey, why'd you wet your bed?" She questioned.  
  
"I didn't, these-" Gohan got cut off.  
  
"Honey, the bathroom's right across the hall from you, you could have made it." ChiChi said again.  
  
"No, you don't-"  
  
"Yes dear, I know, you don't need a diaper. Let's go in the bathroom and get cleaned up." ChiChi led Gohan to the bathroom like a little toddler, Gohan obeying.  
  
This was too much for Goten and Trunks. They nearly peed their pants.  
  
They heard ChiChi say," Oh good, you're wearing those boxer's that I bought you."  
  
"But-" Gohan said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Now hurry up, undress your self and get in the shower."  
  
"Not when-"  
  
Shoonk. "MOOOM!!!!"  
  
"No need to worry, I'm your mother, it doesn't matter. Are you just going to stand there?"  
  
Gohan was near bursting from all the embarrassment. He had just peed hiss pants in front of eight year olds, they saw his flowery boxer's, and his mother had just seen him naked when he was nearly a full-grown man.  
  
Can it get any worse?  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"I'm going to put on the liquid-obsorbing sheets on your bed, ok?" she said.  
  
"But mom-"  
  
"This is just a precaution so that it won't happen again." She said.  
  
Gohan bit his lip, then bit it a little too hard cause he started bleeding.  
  
"Mom, I don't need anything!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Oh honey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" said ChiChi mater- of-factly.  
  
Easy for you to say. Thought Gohan.  
  
Thanks to all who are reading! Also, I'm needing a few ideas. I'm getting the feeling that I need something here, it's getting extremely BORING! (at least I think) PLEASE HELP ASAP!!! THANKS!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Flying Lessons

Disclaimer: Really, you should know this. For you stupid people, I don't own DragonballZ.  
  
I have FINALLY decided to write another chapter, but it probably won't be that long because I still have writer's block. Sorry if this will be so short.  
  
Little Adventure's  
  
Gohan went back to bed, cursing Goten and Trunks under his breath. He fell asleep, then got up at the sound of his alarm. He was still cursing Goten and Trunks when he went to school. Actually, let's just say that he was cursing them the rest of the day. Videl suddenly went up to him and said, "Hey, can I come over for those flying lessons?"  
  
"Damn you!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Videl said, surprised and angry.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Videl, didn't mean to. Really, truly sorry." Gohan said quickly.  
  
"Who are you mad at?"  
  
"Oh, just, some, uh, people at home, yeah." Gohan stammered.  
  
"Oookay, what'd they do?" Videl asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing." Gohan said. He was suddenly pinned to the nearest locker.  
  
"Tell me, NOW!" Videl yelled.  
  
Surprised, Gohan said, "No-way-"  
  
She gave him the death glare. People were now starting to stare.  
  
"Fine, I-" Gohan began.  
  
"WHAT is going on?" yelled a sharp, strict voice. Gohan looked and saw it was his Language teacher.  
  
"Oh, miss, I-"  
  
"Everyone, to class. NOW!" the teacher yelled. She turned to Gohan.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"I was just going to tell Videl something, that's all."  
  
"Well, next time please tell that secret of yours quietly so that you don't distract the whole school." She said sharply. She walked away, a quickness in her steps.  
  
Gohan went to his class, getting stares and giggles from everyone, everywhere.  
  
After school, Videl asked him again if she could come over.  
  
"Uh, sure." Gohan answered.  
  
"Cool! Oh yeah, and um, what were you going to tell me?" She asked  
  
"Oh, well, it was nothing. I just, uh, dropped water on the wrong spot and it looked like I well, you know, -"  
  
"Peed your pants, huh?" Videl finished.  
  
"Exactly!" Gohan said excited.  
  
"Ok, well, let's get to your house, shall we?"  
  
"Sure, yeah." Gohan answered.  
  
"So, what car do you drive?"  
  
"I don't drive."  
  
"Ok, what do you fly?"  
  
"I don't fly. Well, actually, I do."  
  
"Cool! What do you fly?" asked Videl.  
  
"I fly by myself, sometimes with nimbus."  
  
"Is that a new type of plane?" she asked, confused.  
  
"No, it's a cloud." Videl fell down anime style.  
  
"You named a cloud?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna see it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Suuure, why not?" Videl answered with uncertainty.  
  
"Alright. NIIIIIMBUS!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Videl covered her ears. "Do you really have to yell?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it can't hear me sometimes, so I yell to make sure it can hear me and know where I am. Look, here it is!" He said, pointing up at a yellow cloud flying down toward Videl and Gohan.  
  
"Wow, cool!" said Videl.  
  
"Go ahead, jump on, but it's picky, you have to be pure of heart to ride it!" Gohan warned.  
  
Videl jumped on, seemed to sink, then popped back up, then sunk, and then went back up.  
  
"Hmm, seems a little confused. You do good, but you also did something evil. Well, you can ride it, at least." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, right." She said, remembering that she had to do a chore this morning but had skipped it. (Erm, I'm guilty of that!)  
  
"Nimbus, you know where to go. Race ya!" Gohan said, blasting off.  
  
Nimbus followed closely behind, with a scared, screaming girl with it.  
  
They arrived at Gohan's house in a couple minutes. Videl had gotten used to the speed, and her teeth were cold (Wouldn't that happen to you if you had enjoyed riding a flying cloud and smiling the whole time?), and legs a little shaky.  
  
"So, this is your house?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah, want something to eat?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded her head, and they walked in.  
  
Since I'm too lazy to write and describe what happened, I'm just going to tell you. Videl and ChiChi had their little fight, Gohan stuffed his face, Goten got annoying, and they finally went outside with Gohan.  
  
"Yay, I get to learn how to fly, finally!" Goten yelled. Videl glared at Goten. He had gotten really annoying.  
  
"Did you know that last night Gohan-" Gohan cut Goten off, just before he revealed his secret.  
  
"What was Goten going to say?" Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"Uh, nothing. It's just- what I told you today, yeah, when they THOUGHT I peed my pants, yeah." Gohan explained nervously.  
  
Goten freed himself from Gohan's death grip, and said, "Gohan was wearing-" He was cut off again, this time by a blow in the head.  
  
Goten fell down, then popped up again. "Do it again, do it again!" Goten yelled stupidly.  
  
Gohan was about to chuck Goten half way across the world when Videl said, "Ok! Let's just get to the lessons!"  
  
Goten really then freed himself and said, "Gohan really did actually pee his pants and he wore flowery underwear, look!" Goten had obviously taken pictures and was showing Videl.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so mean to poor old Gohan! I'm sorry!  
  
Gohan: Good thing this is a fan fic.  
  
Raven: HAH, you peed your pants, and you're just as old as me!  
  
Gohan: Well, I have been tortured much more than you have, so I'm used to it! And anyways, lots of people make you fall in love and sometimes gay. *Snickers*  
  
Raven: *Glares at Gohan* Shut up!  
  
Gohan: *sticks tongue out at Raven*  
  
Raven: Stop acting so childish.  
  
Gohan: *Still is sticking tongue out at Raven*  
  
Raven: Rrrrrr, you'll pay for that!  
  
Raven and Gohan: *in a big fight*  
  
Me: Yeaaaah, what ever. Um, please review. YEAH, GO RAVEN! YOU CAN BEAT EM' GOHAN, YOUR WAY STRONGER THAN THAT!!! *Keeps cheering them on* 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: There is probably a reason why they call this FAN FICTION.net. Go figure.  
  
Hey, wud up peeps? I'm finally writing the next chapter! Yayfullness!  
Little Adventures  
"GOTEEEEEEN!" Gohan yelled in disbelief. Goten did a little dance of joy. Videl just stared at the picture in disbelief.  
  
"Gohan, is that really you?" She snickered. Gohan was on the ground, close to tears. Videl snatched the picture from Goten's hand and showed Gohan. Gohan slowly looked at it, slowly. He saw himself, pathetic looking, in his underwear and the wet spot.  
  
'Damn he looks hot!' Videl thought as she observed Gohan in just his underwear and nothing else on.  
  
"Can I keep it?" Videl asked. Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you want to keep it?" He asked.  
  
"Well, um, you just look, so," She wanted to say hot but instead said, "funny. I like it. You seem to be doing some dance or something, and it's funny."  
  
"Take it away from me, far away. Just don't show it to anybody unless I'm dead and I can't be brought back with the dragonballs."  
  
"The what?" Videl asked.  
  
"Nothing, forget I said anything about the dragonballs." Gohan said.  
  
"Well, back to the lessons. Goten!" Gohan whacked Goten upside the head, really hard.  
  
Goten had that hurt look on his face when anime character's get (With the little snot drop and the little drops forming at their eyes with big eyes)  
  
"Pay attention!" Gohan said. "Now, to fly, you got to concentrate your ki and push it under you. GOTEN!" Gohan yelled. Goten looked up.  
  
"Repeat what I just said." Gohan commanded. "You have to push your ki under you, and then you have to concentrate on going up!" Goten said proudly.  
  
Gohan looked down at Goten, then whacked him upside the head again. "WRONG! You must concentrate your Ki and push it under you, understand?!" Gohan yelled. Gohan was really enjoying whacking his brother's head. 'Pay back.' He thought.  
  
"Um, uh, what's a ki?" Videl asked nervously. She was really scared of Gohan at the moment. Gohan looked at Videl softly. "Sorry, no need to be scared of me, hehe." He turned back to Goten.  
  
"Try to fly." Goten obeyed immediately. He hovered up a little bit, then fell down. "Try harder!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Hey, you don't need to yell at the kid!" Videl said. Gohan looked at Videl. Goten ran over to Videl, hiding behind her legs, clutching her loose pants.  
  
Gohan bit his lip, and they started bleeding. Videl's eyes got big, then she said nervously, "Hey, uh, Gohan, maybe you should, erm, calm down a bit."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE WITH THAT MONSTER?!" Gohan yelled, his power level rising at an amazing and alarming rate.  
  
"IT'S LIKE LIVING A HUMILIATING NIGHT MARE EVERY DAY!!!" he bellowed.  
Both Videl and Goten were scared to death. They would have much rather face 10 Frieza's then him at the moment.  
  
"G-Gohan, I'll be good now! I promise! Just don't hurt us!" Goten yelled.  
  
Gohan settled down, then went into Goten's face and asked menacingly, "Do you promise?"  
  
Goten nodded vigorously.  
  
"With sugar on top?"  
  
More nodding.  
  
"And with sprinkles, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry?"  
  
Even more nodding.  
  
"Alright."  
And so, the brother's called a truce, and they never had a problem like this again.  
I thought this was a rather...Interesting ending. Well, what do you think? This was the last chapter, by the way. I just CAN'T go on writing this story. Well, later peeps. 


End file.
